Osteochondral defects cover subchondral bone and cartilage regions with a gradual change in the tissue structure from bone to cartilage. Currently available fabricated scaffolds for osteochondral repair have shown limited success due to their failure to mimic the zonal structure of native tissue. Articular cartilage is organized into zonal structure (deep, middle, and superficial zones). The deep zone is close to the bony end and is mechanically stiff, while the middle and superficial zones consist of soft cartilage. There is gradual change in the amount of collagen and proteoglycans present from deep to superficial zones.